


Gamzee Experiences Miracles

by Classpectanon



Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [36]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classpectanon/pseuds/Classpectanon
Summary: There was just something special about convenience stores. You truly didn't know joy until your dad gave you a twenty dollar bill, dropped you off in front of the Wawa (that's like a Sheetz, but it doesn't suck), and then went to go fill up his gas while telling you to just go nuts. Truly, this day, of all days, was what summer vacation was made for. Gamzee wobbled quietly into the Wawa, not yet having hit the growth spurt that would eventually come to define his height - no, he was still an adorable fun-sized little human, gently bouncing back and forth with each step.36/365
Relationships: Gamzee Makara & Miracles
Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085684
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Gamzee Experiences Miracles

There was just something special about convenience stores. You truly didn't know joy until your dad gave you a twenty dollar bill, dropped you off in front of the Wawa (that's like a Sheetz, but it doesn't suck), and then went to go fill up his gas while telling you to just go nuts. Truly, this day, of all days, was what summer vacation was made for. Gamzee wobbled quietly into the Wawa, not yet having hit the growth spurt that would eventually come to define his height - no, he was still an adorable fun-sized little human, gently bouncing back and forth with each step.

His pants dragged along the ground as he grabbed one of the little uh... The fuckin', uh... Like, the stuff that shopping carts are made out of with the hard plastic and it's a latticework but it's got handles and not wheels and it is small enough for a growing teenager to pick up? Basket, that's the fucker. He grabbed one of the baskets, pried out an old coupon with a slightly disgusted noise, and stuffed it into his pocket full of junk to inevitably forget to throw away later. Oftentimes at Wawa, his father would carry an entire two day's worth of junk and snack food and cigarettes just in his arms, but unfortunately Gamzee, as admiring as he was of his dad, did not yet have the wingspan or physical strength for such a feat.

He popped the fridge door open with a grunt, reaching up for a Red Bull on the top shelf. The big, big giant cans, because that was his dad's favorite. When that failed, he let out a frustrated little grunt and settled for two of the really tiny cans instead. Candy bars, like, eight of them, king sized because they were on a good deal and Gamzee liked candy. Can't forget the family sized bag of Doritos. And the snack food under the little warmer plate? He stared at his options.

There were of course the stuffed pretzels - cheddar, jalapeno and cheese, and cream cheese (Gamzee preferred the middle kind). Two kinds of chicken bites, both "Homestyle" (chicken nuggets) and "Spicy" (spicy chicken nuggets). Mozzarella sticks, which were, in Gamzee's opinion, the most vile of all of Wawa's creations, tasting much like cheese-flavored shoe leather encased in bread crusts. Bagel sandwiches that had probably been sitting there since the morning. Hash browns. Really, just a cavalcade of excess. Jalapeno and cheese pretzel it is.

Finally, he continued to wobble, much in the way that a penguin or seal would, over to the ICEE machine. Slushie, slush puppy, whatever you call it - the most delectable of frozen confections. Fuck ice cream, Gamzee wanted ICEEs. He grabbed the biggest cup he could pull out (gigantic), popped the dome shaped lid over top with a not insignificant amount of effort, and then just started watching.

Round and around and around and around and around and around and around and around it went. So many flavors - red flavor, blue flavor, Coca Cola flavor, yellow(!?) flavor (oh, Pineapple), with a blinking red light saying "This Pineapple Is Not Available, Gamzee, It Is Too Liquid". Not, literally, but he knew what it meant. Spacey didn't mean stupid. He stared at the pleasant, infinite gyre of slushees, watching, waiting, until the perfect time to strike, completely mesmerized by the churning colors and humming noise.

"Sir?" Someone asked over Gamzee's shoulder, making him jump just a little bit. One of the cashiers had wandered over to him, probably freaked out a little by him staring at the ICEE machine for like three minutes.

"Oh, uh. Sorry about that, my man." Gamzee quietly mumbled, sticking his Big Cup underneath the Red flavored machine nozzle and pulling the handle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All views, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/classpectanon)


End file.
